One Last Chance, One Last Choice
by raintears78
Summary: It was done, Naraku is dead and is gone from the lands forever. But what will happen to Kagome and the others? Find out when you read this fanfic
1. Chapter 1

One Last Chance, One Last Choice

Inuyasha and his friends had begun the final battle with Naraku. At this time, Kanna and Kagura had already died many months before, and Naraku had killed Kohaku by taking his final shard which had made him live. In which, Sango was out for revenge and Miroku was ready to rip Naraku's god damn living heart out and eat it while still beating, and god so help Naraku if he even dares to get away ever again from this monk. Inuyasha was almost ready to devour Naraku's freakin body and eat his brain in soup. Kagome on the other hand, well, let's just say, she isn't exactly hungry for a half demon's body, well at least not raw, she wants to burn his body and make Naraku Roast. At this moment, the group was ready to have a Naraku feast. Naraku was badly beaten, and was trying to stay alive but, he was failing. He had lost way too much blood and body parts. They had all been fighting for three days straight and they all were tired. They would have to throw one last blow and destroy Naraku together all at once. Inuyasha trough his Adamant Barrage at him and while that was going at him, he through his wind scar at him about three seconds after, Kagome blew her sacred arrow and it mixed with Inuyasha's wind scar. Miroku added his staff with Sango's enormous boomerang and she threw it at him. It went straight threw him and then when all of it had blow him about twenty feet back, Inuyasha blew all of his pissed- off- energy at him and it instantly killed him. Miroku felt his right hand lose its suction with in the cloth that held it. He lifted it and opened the cloth that sustained the incredible black hole. Kagome walked over to Naraku's body. She picked up the full jewel. She purified it and it became as pink as a small child's cheeks and nose. Naraku's body began to disperse. They had done it. It was all done. There was no more Naraku, Kanna, or Kagura. All was dead except the group in the final battle. The only things left to do were to decide who would get the jewel, and what would happen later.

They started their way back to their western village with Kaede. There they would talk about the matter.

**Later, in the village…**

"So ye have killed Naraku have ye?"

"Yes, but we are lucky we weren't killed in the process." Miroku said with a stern voice.

"Yes ye are lucky to have not been killed, but also be thankful that ye are still alive even though ye came out of battle with minor injuries that will heal easily."

"I guess that is right but what will we do now that Naraku is dead, finally, and the jewel of four souls is together once again?" Sango said sort of upset that they would probably split into two groups and would never see each other again.

"Would ya stop talking? I'm tired, for once in my life, and I can not get any damn sleep! So shut up and pass out already!" Inuyasha said with tiredness and annoyance in his voice.

"Okay, okay, good night Sango." Miroku said with a large yawn.

"Goodnight my monk…"

**Later, that night in the small house…**

Kagome had gotten up early so she could leave to see her family, but she accidentally tripped over a rock and woke up Inuyasha, without her noticing, he crept outside to make sure she didn't leave. When she was all packed up and set to go, she went to the front opening of the home and was greeted by Inuyasha. He wasn't too happy to see her up and ready to set out to go to the well. She simply smiled and went her way to the well but he stopped her and dragged her to Kaede's house again. She was yelling and kicking him when they returned, which of course freaked out the entire village and started a strike in about six minutes. To their surprise, Sango and Miroku were in the strike party as well. Inuyasha figured it was because they had woken them up with the screaming and arguing. He picked Kagome up and hopped into the small hut. She had kicked him in the face before hitting the floor, hard. He was rubbing the spot that was kicked. Then when he recovered, he started yelling at her. She was taken back a bit by the yelling all of a sudden, but instinct dropped into place and she sat him and then sat on him while he was still down on the ground.

When he woke up from his fairly large sit command, he felt a slight weight on him. He had no idea what it was but had an idea of what he wanted to do with it. He knew he wanted this thing OFF of HIM and wanted it OFF right NOW. He so realized it was Kagome when she mumbled something in her light slumber. He wasn't quite sure of what it was she said, but would find out quickly no matter what. And it all begins now.


	2. Chapter 2

One Last Chance, One Last Choice

The next morning when Kagome was up and was getting breakfast ready for the group, Inuyasha sat in a tree wondering what Kagome had said in her sleep. He started coming to conclusions and such, he though about many things she could have said in her sleep. All of a sudden, he heard a twig snap right below him. It was Kagome.

"Breakfast is ready, after that I want to give you something okay?"

"Okay… can't wait…"

"Alright come with me…"

"Alright wench…"

That was totally the wrong word to say to her. She turned and stared at him. She had the pit of fire from hell in her eyes, this scared Inuyasha, and he had no clue of what she would do if he or she came even a mile close to each other. She looked at him with fury and didn't blink. Finally, she spoke to him in a really ticked off voice.

"What did you call me?"

"What?"

"What did you freakin call me damn it?!"

"What?! I just called you wench like I always do!"

"I told you to never to call me that again and yet you did you ignorant ass!"**(Just so you guys know, I know Kagome doesn't curse, but she is really ticked off at the moment so she is going to sound ticked off."**

"Kagome calm down!"

"NO I WILL NOT FREAKIN CALM DOWN DAMN IT!"

"PLEASE! YOU ARE REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF AND YOU ARE SCARING THE HELL OUT OF ME RIGHT NOW TOO!"

"WELL DEAL WITH IT INUYASHA! YOU JUST CALLED ME A WENCH YOU BASTARD!"

Inuyasha had had enough of the arguing and grabbed Kagome by the back of her shirt, threw her over his shoulder and carried her back to the village. She kicked him in the front of his chest area and punched his back multiple times to put her down, which he didn't. She was not only pissed off that he had called her wench but now was pissed that he would not put her down. She finally gave up trying to get lose and went limp. She let him carry her back to the village, for now at least. She would get him back later that day.

"Good, you stopped kicking and punching me, cause I started thing that you were going to kill me. Oh well."

"Don't make me do it again you idiot."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be able to do it anyway."

"I hate you, you jerk…" She smiled and then chuckled.

He was happy she didn't kick him because he would have dropped her than. He than took her to the village and brought her to Kaede.


End file.
